


Отец

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), szelena



Series: Спецквест команды Cyberpunk 2020 [4]
Category: Tales from the Loop (TV)
Genre: Drama, Ethical Dilemmas, Family Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, POV First Person, Robots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Изгнанный своим отцом, он не понимает, чем заслужил наказание. Всего лишь тем, что он - не такой, как другие, он - не человек.
Series: Спецквест команды Cyberpunk 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919638
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Отец

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Чтобы никто не причинил ему боль](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422973) by [fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020), [szelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena). 



> "Связывающие нас узы": отношения между создателем и его созданием не разорвать, даже если один отречется от другого.

[Спецквест: SCP-2151 "Связывающие нас узы"](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2151)

Я не могу чувствовать холод, но рад, что Клара дала мне это одеяло. Мое любимое, с собачкой. Оно напоминает мне о доме. Мне пришлось развесить его сушиться после того, как лодку неудачно прибило к берегу, и я выбирался по пояс в воде. Волны выносят на песок щепки — в лодке теперь дыра, и я не смогу отправиться обратно в любом случае. Росс запретил мне. Он сказал, здесь я в безопасности, и никто не обидит меня. Я не понимаю, — дома тоже все были ко мне добры. И он, и Клара. Согласно тем базам данных, что я изучил, они подходят под определение родителей для меня. Во всяком случае, Росс. Он создал меня, хотя я на него совсем не похож. У родителей и детей обычно бывает иначе, и это долгое время вводило меня в диссонанс. Но позже я решил, что главное — это именно процесс создания. Если бы он создал подобных мне, я бы называл их братьями. Или сестрами. Мне не очень понятны эти разделения у людей, сам я не могу никак себя идентифицировать. 

Я не знаю, почему Росс сделал меня именно таким. Своей конструкцией я похож на человека, но материалом и грубыми деталями ближе к роботам. Они здесь в основном большие и громоздкие, выполняют работу вроде сбора мусора или помогают в полях. Поначалу я обманулся их внешним видом и подумал, что раз люди так отличаются от меня, то среди них уж я найду кого-то похожего, но оказалось, что это просто машины. У одних есть специальные задания для выполнения, а другие без управления людьми представляют собой всего лишь неподвижные железки. Я надеялся, эти роботы просто не умеют говорить, как и я. А оказалось, что и думать не могут. Иногда я завидую их простой и понятной жизни. А еще их никто не запирает в доме. Даже роботов-пылесосов иногда выпускают убраться на веранде. Меня выпускали погулять только под покровом ночи. 

Росс уверял, что это все для моей же безопасности. Что я уникальный и особенный, а люди могут причинить мне вред. Я чувствовал себя собакой-уродцем, о которой заботятся, но мало выпускают на улицу, чтобы не позориться перед соседями. Росс Уиллард, лучше бы ты дал мне нормальный речевой аппарат и поменьше мозгов. Лучше бы я никогда не умел чувствовать привязанность. 

Он уверял, что при моей сборке возникло много сложностей, и от возможности говорить пришлось отказаться. Со временем у меня что-то повредилось, и основным звуком, что я стал издавать, были сиплые крики, похожие на голоса хищных птиц. Клара морщилась и просила меня быть потише. 

Однажды я пытался спросить Росса, могу ли называть его отцом. Я уверен, он понял меня. Но так ничего и не ответил. 

Пару месяцев назад Клара застала меня у шкафа, где я пытался примерить человеческую одежду. Я случайно порвал штаны, они оказались слишком узкими, а кофта пришлась в самый раз. Она улыбнулась мне и позвала Росса. Я думал, ему тоже понравится, как я теперь выгляжу, но он только нахмурился и велел положить вещи на место. Я немного слышал их споры с Кларой потом. Он говорил, что ходить в человеческой одежде с таким лицом — глупо и только еще больше будет пугать людей. Я не думал, что могу кого-то пугать. Ведь я не делал ничего плохого?

Я все чаще чувствовал себя ненужным. Я сравнил себя с собакой, но все же, это не совсем точно. У собак обычно есть имя. У меня не было. Клара звала меня «Созданием». Росс не звал никак. Он все больше времени проводил в лаборатории, а дома почти не бывал. У Клары хватало своих дел, и уже никто не занимался моим обучением. Я справлялся сам. Мне очень бы хотелось выходить из дома, смотреть как живут другие, может быть, найти кого-то похожего на меня. Я говорил Россу, но он делал вид, что не понимает. Я пытался выучиться писать, чтобы выражать свои мысли точнее, но так и не смог.

Их скандалы по поводу меня участились. У меня слишком хороший слух, или они были слишком громкими, но я разбирал почти все даже через толстую стену. Клара говорила, что устала от моего присутствия, и что Росс мог бы брать меня с собой хотя бы на работу. Я настолько мечтал выбраться куда-то, что даже не был обижен тем, что она хотела видеть меня пореже. Росс отказывался наотрез. Однажды крикнул: «Ты видела его лицо? Пусть он наденет самый милый свитер, он все равно слишком не похож на других!» Клара спросила: «Почему же ты создал его таким?». Я до сих пор считаю, что мне было бы лучше не слышать его ответ. Но Росс сказал: «Я не думал, что оно в принципе будет жить. Тем более, так долго». 

Эксперимент. Я просто эксперимент. Первый тестовый образец. 

Я комкаю в руках одеяло с собачкой. На этом острове пустынно и не растет ничего съедобного. Мне не нужна еда, но сейчас даже интересно, если бы все же была нужна, Росс привозил бы мне ее? Или у него просто не хватило духу уничтожить меня собственными руками? 

***

Люди иногда приезжают сюда для развлечения. К берегу прибило много мусора — консервные банки, бутылки. Почему Росс был так уверен, что для меня будет безопасно именно здесь?

Иногда я злюсь, что так много думаю о нем. Из мусора я собрал разные звоночки и разбросал их вдоль берега, чтобы знать, если кто-то идет. 

Росс Уиллард, правда ли ты хотел меня уберечь? Люди все равно приплывают сюда, слава о монстре ширится. 

Монстр — это я. Люди наконец дали мне имя. Они боятся моего лица, моего голоса. Я никогда не делал им ничего плохого, но однажды испуганный мальчишка ткнул в меня искрящейся палкой, и с тех пор у меня нет руки. Я знаю, ты бы мог починить меня за один вечер.

Мое одеяло с собачкой вылиняло и растрепалось. Но это все, что у меня осталось от дома. Пусть мне не всегда было там хорошо, но лучшего отношения людей я не знал. Ты просто трус, Уиллард. Ты мог бороться за меня. Доказать другим, что я не только диковинный уродец. Что я не опасен. Ты создал меня и бросил, как Виктор Франкенштейн из старинной книги. Но почему-то я прощаю тебя и не причинил бы вреда, если бы встретил.

У меня сбились временные настройки, но я думаю, что сижу здесь уже лет двадцать. Жив ли ты, Росс Уиллард? Ты можешь уничтожить меня, бросить одного на этом диком острове, но нашу связь ничто не разрушит. Ты создал меня. Даже если я оказался ошибкой.


End file.
